Addiction times craving rewritten
by sexykage
Summary: Addiction is one thing, craving is another,but times the two together, what does it equal? will go M later on
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Disclaimer; as always I only owe the thoughts in my head.

A/N: I decided to do a remake of addiction times craving equals, I figured it could

Way better.

_Flash back_

"_I know I'm ready…and I want you to be my first why is that hard to understand?"_

_This was the first time Demi Torres was speechless, here her girlfriend was probably giving her one of key aspects of any young female's life…her virginity._

"_Listen Sel, I-I-I" replied Demi shaking her head. It wasn't the first time this question hasn't appeared but it was the first time that the question really meant anything. _

"_I do but, I have to wonder why me?" the young rock star asked"_

_The actress smiled at her partner's apparent nervousness, it didn't matter why per-say only that she was in love with the rock star and that only didn't need an explation._

It's been almost six months since the deflowering happened and the WOWP remember every detail of it. The tender trail of the rock star's soft lips, the sweet

Much needed cuddling at the end, unspoken 'I love you' in the middle. The only downfall was the day after, was Demi's tour date. Six full months of separation,

And even though Facebook, Skype, and twitter were available it wasn't like the real

Thing.

Selena smiled as she glanced at the house clock for the thousandth time that day. Her roommates Jennifer and Bridget practically had to make her eat breakfast this

Moring. Nothing else matter at this point, except five o'clock pm.

"Staring at the clock won't make it turn faster." A familiar voice teased interrupting

The Disney star's thoughts.

Selena turned slightly around and looked at her red-headed costar.

"I know but…" She paused unsure what to say at the moment.

"Selena?" asked Jennifer.

Taking a deep breath, Selena turned around; Jennifer would be the first to know what truly happened that day.

"Demi and I slept together before she left and I don't know; I wonder did she enjoy it as much as I did."

A/N that's all for now chapter1 might be done in two parts


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1pt 2

Disclaimer: read chapter1

"Demi and you…?" asked the surprised red head.

Selena nodded in a way it felt good to finally let someone know what happened that night. The Latina smiled as she faced her costar.

"I'm scared, Jen what if Demi regretted the whole." Said Selena. That simple word has been the main object on her mind. What if just what if the whole thing was a big mistake. What if….

"Sel, listen to yourself, why would Demi regret anything." The red head said interrupting the girl's thoughts process.

"Yes why would I regret anything?"

Both girls turned around facing the main topic conversation. The rock star homecoming outfit was simple, black jeans, band t-shirt and leather jacket. Nothing special but the simple things are always the most recognizable.

The younger's girl trade mark smirk begin to appear while slowly making her way

Toward the older girl.

"Mmm I miss you Selenalena." Demi whispered wrapping her arms around the other's waist.

"You're not supposed to be back until five." Selena replied turning around to face the younger girl.

"It took a lot of negation but I caught an earlier flight." Answered Demi.

"_Are you sure there's nothing you can about the flight schedule?" asked Demi for_

_The tenth time in the same hour. _

_Truth is deep down the Disney starlet knew that she was beging a complete brat but then again so would the next person if they've been away from the person they_

_Loved the most\_

"_Do I love her?" Demi whispered to herself as she examines a nearby lesbian couple._

_It wasn't fair, it was like the rock star was in a deep like trance, observing the couple almost stalkers like in away._

"_What is this? I'm feeling?" wondered Demi as she sat down._

_Was it jealously, the unfair advantage that unlike her these pair of females could_

_Flaunt their love wherever they go._

"I really wanted to see you." Demi explained as she pulled the older one closer.

Selena smiled as the familiar of Demi's vanilla honey shampoo began to overwhelm her senses.

"Demi."

Demi pulled away, heading towards her suitcase and walked towards her room.

"Well that was intense." Said Jennifer who for the past few moments watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"I know and after Demi gets her rest we can finally talk." Smiled Selena.

_It was an hour later and the two were cuddling arms and limbs tangling at close_

_Prosmixity. The soft exhales of the rock sta_r's _exhales were the only sounds made_

_As the actress drift deep into sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:same as always

AN:Come on guys I really need to know if I should continue

"_Nothing happened beweteen us,ok Nicole." Replied Demi to a now confuse blond._

"_But we had…and I really like you."_

_It was after that moment were guilt began to overwhelm the new raven hair colored didn't mean to hurt the blonde but a weakness of lonilniess showed up ,it was make matters worse Nicole wasn't that bad, she was just a young dancer trying to make it in a big city._

"_Demi did I do something wrong?"_

_Demi shook her head no she didn't and wasn't like the rockstar did it was never spoken,but both girls knew it was coming;rather like an unspoken word._

"_Nicole,I have to ask why do you like me?" Demi asked finally facing the dancer._

"So nothing happen whike you were on tour?" Selena asked.

"Hmm of course but I'm still tired from the trip,let's cuddle instead." Demi answered slippping her arms around the actress waist.

The pergect moment or rather one of the most perfect moments in a relationship is the intense eye stare. An undeniable event where two lovers express their emotions through not spoken words yet by optical visoion.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Demi whispered laying the older one down on their occupied bed.

"Demi…" paused Selena who was soon intruppted by soft nibbles on her neck.

Smiling slightly the rockstar began to trail slowly up and down on her lover's neck. Making sure every inch wasn't left untouched,tickling her stomach lightly.

"Demi…" The words spoken left no avail.

"Demi." The actress tried again pushing the girl on top off.

"_So you lied to me, I thought you liked me?" cried the blonde dancer._

"_I didn't lie…i_t _was agreed that this scwould be a no strings attached relationship."_

"Demi what exactly are we?" the older actress.

The former smiled. What exactly were they. Before that night happen, they were best friends both trying to live out their Hollywood dreams. Now it was a cross road between going on as lovers or staying as friends.

"_Listen Nicole…"_

_The dancer shook her head, she broken her rule,never sleep with the main star,and more_

Importantly_ never fall for them._

"_I was really beginning to like you."_

"_I work for Disney,it would have never worked out."Demi answered getting up and leaving the room._

"I want to be with you Selena...I'm scared." the girl confessed

"That's all I need hear."Selena smiled.

to be honest the first few chapters will be short.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter3

_"I admit…I'd liked you for a while." The dancer confessed a slight blush appeared on her face._

"_Hmmm,really." The star answered her infamous smirk showing slightly._

_The two stared at each other for was nice, a simple dinner in the the rest of the cast decidced to go out and celebrate the first day of the tour, it was the perfect oppturnity_

_To sneak around and not worrying about getting caught._

"_Well yea,I mean I still can't believe that the main star…."_

"_That the main star is gay,surprising isn't it."Demi finished_

"Listen, you know Selena more then anyone ,well after me that is." Demi replied sitting down next to the red-head.

Wanting to come up with the best date idea possible, Demi figured it'll be best to get the help of fellow house mate Jennifer for help.

"So you want me to help plan a date?" the red-head replied overly-excited.

Demi nodded, truth was this was the first date that in a way had to go perfectly. To say that the rockstar was nervous was an understatement.

"_The rest of the cast won't be back until later." Nicole replied slowly nibble on her partner's neck._

"_Really well let's get started then." The rockstar whispered bringing the blonde closer to her.w_

"Selena's the only girl I've slept with,that I want to be with."Demi told the girl next to her.

"So, you um well you know?"Jennifer asked.

"I've know for awhile that I'm gay,since age seven." Demi answered

"Wow."

"Yeah, but now back to Selena, this date it has to be perfect."

"_It's ten-thirty." Nicole pointed out._

"_Don't worry,Nikki no one's allow_ed _in here." Said Demi wrapping her arms around the slightly older's dancer's face._


End file.
